


A Pretty Package

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Pretty Package

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Birthday Present  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, no warnings.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all of her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Pretty Package

~

“Harry?”

Harry woke suddenly, Ron’s amused face looming over him. Flustered, he began to sit up.

“Hey,” Ron said, leaning down to kiss him. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Sorry I fell asleep,” Harry replied, groggy. “It’s your birthday. I meant to stay up and surprise you with your present.”

Ron grinned. “Oh?”

Harry stretched, smirking as Ron followed his body’s movements under the thin sheet.

“That’s if you still want it,” he said archly.

Ron chuckled, sliding in beside Harry.

“Um, Harry?” he whispered. “I peeked, so it’s not a surprise, although, you picked a great place to tie the ribbon.”

~


End file.
